


Lost Boy in Disneyland

by dspectabilis



Series: #MJJPrompt [1]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Thriller - Michael Jackson (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chance Meetings, Cupid baby, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland Michael, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Michael in Disneyland, Romance, Short & Sweet, Single Parents, Sweet, The Lost Boys (Peter Pan), Thriller, Thriller Era (Michael Jackson), Thriller MJ, Thriller Michael, Thriller! MJ, Thriller! Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Prompt:OFC brought her son to disneyland. The kid escaped and bumped into MJ who is strolling with his friends/family. The kid said that he is searching for his mom so MJ gave him a shoulder ride to see better. The boy just wants to play cupid for his mom and MJ.Summary:Michael went to Disneyland due to her nosy sister's request to come with them. Along the way, a lost kid named Aki bumped into him. Michael gave him a shoulder ride and helped the boy to find his mother, Riley. However, he discovered a lot more aside from the beauty of Disneyland itself. Aki played as Cupid in order for Michael and Riley to meet.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: #MJJPrompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lost Boy in Disneyland

_**[THRILLER ERA]** _

  
A wide smile is tattooed permanently on Michael's face. He is thankful that his sister, Janet, dragged him to Disneyland. He really need this little break as the work stress is consuming his poor soul for the past few days.

  
As promised, Janet and her husband took their son to the famous theme park. Janet invited her brother to their family outing so Michael can feel the heat of the sun on his own skin again. Michael is very busy with his job that the only thing he does is to go to work and then go home after. He is not busy with anything aside from his work, his home, and his occassional visits to the Jackson's family home.

  
He doesn't even have time for his social life. He can't even find himself a girlfriend who will make his life colorful just like the colors that he is admiring in Disneyland.

  
In his sister's mind, there is nothing wrong if she will drag her brother to a kiddie theme park to have some fun and possibly, help him find some girl he likes. She can't wait for someone to show up in his brother's life to lessen his grumpiness. 

  
He is actually a cheerful and sweet guy but due to his quarter life crisis, he preferred to just stay at home rather than exposing his bachelor life in club parties and blind dates.

  
Michael accepted his sister's invitation, well, not exactly an invitation because Janet just showed up in his doorstep earlier and declared casually to him that they will go to Disneyland like it is just only a part of their daily routine. 

  
He doesn't exactly know why he said yes but no matter what he says, Janet will drag him by the ear and he can't do something about it even if he is the older sibling. 

  
Basically, he doesn't really have any choice but to come.

  
Michael is just tailing the trio while they are strolling along the wide road of the theme park. Even he is just dating himself and walking alone is not an issue, letting out a smile on his face is very satisfying. His eyes are roaming around to enjoy the fantastic view of the magical place. He already lost count of the number of kids who bumped into him while running around the place. 

  
_Maybe, this is exactly what I needed._ Michael muttered to himself while he continued to walk behind her sister's happy family.

  
In the serious part of his mind, he envied his sister for having a loving and happy family. Unlike him, her sister already found the love of her life and is already gifted with one beautiful son. 

  
Instead of pitying himself about wife and children, he just switched his gazes around the fantastic attractions. A lot of kids are running around to meet the Disney characters who are all over the place. He saw the Disney princesses on one side and a bunch of Disney villains on the next block.

  
Janet looked back at him and she sighed.

  
"For God's sake, Michael." She muttered with an annoyed voice. Michael just gave her a blank face. 

  
"Will you please remove your sunglasses? Just this once?" Janet rolled her eyes and she even shook her head. It seemed like Michael is a very hopeless case for her.

  
"What's wrong with my sunglasses?" He exclaimed with a casual look. 

  
No one can see his emotions through his eyes because of his sunglasses. No one will know if he's eyeing somebody or if he is rolling his eyes at his sister.

  
"You look good in that, I know." Janet scoffed. Her husband and her son are busy with something else while she is busy babysitting her own brother. "But you don't look friendly or something. You're intimidating."

  
"Who cares about that? I'm not gonna talk to them anyway." Michael muttered while scanning the area again. "And believe me, I'm happy. See this face?" He pointed at his face and showed his beautiful smile, flashing his pearly white teeth. "I look happy. I'm a friendly person. I'm a nice person."

  
"You're so irritating you know that?" Janet glared at her brother. "Why I even bothered myself to bring you here?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

  
"I don't know. I'm busy sleeping on my couch and you disturbed me." He said.

  
"So you can have some fun!" She exclaimed. "And who sleeps on their couch if they have a king size bed?"

  
"I'm having fun!" He answered. 

  
Michael is not lying though. He is very happy right now and his heart is very full. His child heart is very alive at the moment. He definitely misses his childhood.

  
"Oh yeah?" Janet arched her eyebrows. "Then remove those sunglasses so I can see your happy eyes. Don't hide them."

  
"It's bright." He argued.

  
"It's almost late in the afternoon, Mike. It's harmless." Janet said.

  
"But-"

  
"Remove them." She interrupted and dismissed their conversation by switching her attention to her son.

  
Michael let out a deep sigh while staring at the trio who's taking pictures at the side. He fixed his pink thin tie on his white long sleeves before he removed his sunglasses that revealed his beautiful and expressive brown eyes.

Mickey and his friends can understand now why Janet is bugging her brother to remove his sunglasses. He really got the eyes of an angel.

  
While Michael started to get annoyed because of his aching feet and for revealing his eyes to the public, a lot of people is enjoying at the theme park too with their family, friends, or romantic partners. 

  
One of them is Riley who brought her son, Aki, to Disneyland as a birthday gift. As a single parent, she just wants the best for her son. 

  
She planned this event for months since Aki is very fond of Disney movies. Her son requested to her if it is possible for them to visit the theme park for his birthday. He already celebrated his birthday last week but because of his momma's hectic schedule, they're having their late celebration today.

  
"Come on momma! I'm really excited to see Peter Pan!" Aki beamed excitedly at his mother. The twinkling of his eyes is making Riley's heart melt. 

  
"The parade will not start yet, Aki." She chuckled.

  
"I know! I'm just excited!" He cheered with a huge smile. He is really excited to see his favorite character.

  
Aki's eyes roamed around the theme park as if he is searching for something else. He really loves to run around and even at young age, he knows how to find his momma. Riley is always keeping a piece of paper with her details in his pockets so whenever he runs to somewhere again and he can't find her, he knows what to do.

  
While Riley is busy from analyzing the theme park's map, Aki's mind popped an idea and he intentionally left her mother who is still standing at the sidewalk. They are only a few blocks away from the main road where the parade will take place. Aki run his way along the crowded road with a victory smile on his face. He surely loves to prank his momma by running away.

  
"You want to see the parade, Mike?" Janet asked her brother while they are still walking towards the main road.

  
"Yeah sure." He said. He even offered a smile to Janet but she just scoffed at him because she knew very well that he is just teasing her. "Go on. I'll stay here for a moment."

  
"You sure?" Janet asked.

  
"Yes." He answered plainly. 

  
The trio marched their way to the main road to find themselves a perfect spot to see the parade. Michael just stood in a nearby attraction since he doesn't want to shove himself in a sea of people.

  
He almost jumped when a little boy, not older than six, bumped on his legs. Michael switched his attention to the little boy and expected that the boy will just run away again just like what he encountered earlier. However, the boy just stared at him as if he knows him very well.

  
"Hey." Michael muttered to the little boy.

A little smile also played on his lips while looking at the kid's mickey mouse light blue shirt. The kid is really looking forward for this day.

  
"Hi." The boy answered. "I'm lost. Can you help me?" 

  
"You're lost?" Michael repeated before he looked around, searching for anyone who possibly knows the kid but it seemed like, no one is with him. 

  
"What's your name?" He asked when he sit on his ankles so he can talk to the kid clearly.

  
"Aki."

  
"Okay, Aki. I'm Michael." He smiled and the little boy grinned too. "Now tell me, who's with you?" He asked with his very gentle voice.

  
"With my momma." Aki answered while staring at Michael, memorizing his details.

  
"With momma." He repeated again. "Where did you last see her?"

  
"Ice cream shop." Aki said and pointed at the direction where he came from. "We're going to watch the parade."

  
"I'm going to watch the parade too but we should look for you momma first okay?" Michael talked to Aki softly. "Do you know the color of your momma's clothes?"

  
"White."

  
"White shirt?" Michael asked and the little boy nodded. "Is she wearing pants or skirt? Shorts?"

  
"Pants." Aki muttered with his calm voice. Michael noticed that too and he applauded the little boy for his bravery. "Just like this." Aki tapped Michael's knees.

  
Michael looked at his navy blue pants so he thought, Aki's momma is wearing a white shirt and a navy blue pants. He searched the area again but no one fitted the description. There is something about the boy that made Michael decide to help Aki to search for his mother himself instead of just bringing the kid to the nearest help desk.

  
"Okay. We'll find her." He comforted and Aki just smiled. Michael knitted his eyebrows for a second because of the boy's reaction. "Maybe you know her contact number?"

  
"No." Aki lied. He knew very well that her momma's number is in his pockets.

  
Michael thought for a second. 

  
"Listen, I'll give you a shoulder ride so you can see better. Sounds good?" Michael asked.

  
"Okay." Aki nodded and smiled. "You'll find her too?"

  
"Yes, of course." Michael answered and the boy's smile grew wider.

  
Riley realized that Aki escaped from her sight. She even told him not to run away because the place is huge and very crowded. She scanned the area and there is no hint that Aki is just around the corner. Riley started to walk towards the main road because Aki is very excited about the parade so there is a huge possibility that he will go that way.

  
Meanwhile, Aki is sitting on Michael's shoulders with a huge smile on his face because he can see a lot of people from his perspective.

  
"Michael? Can I call you Michael? "Aki started a conversation. He seemed very comfortable with Michael.

  
"Of course you can."

  
"Is it your birthday too?" Aki asked.

  
"My birthday?" Michael chuckled. "It's not my birthday. Why?"

  
"My momma brought me here because I want to see the parade for my birthday."

  
"It's your birthday? Happy birthday, Aki." He greeted and even smiled widely even Aki cannot see his face. 

  
"No. Last week." Aki argued while searching for his momma. They are taking the road towards the ice cream shop.

  
"Still, happy birthday." Michael laughed because he is enjoying Aki's company. Until now, he can't see the lady in white shirt and navy blue pants.

  
Michael can't seem to notice the people's gazes at them who admire their little bonding. Aside from his good looking face and oozing sex appeal, Michael, who is giving a kid a shoulder ride, is a sight of a lifetime especially when they are in Disneyland. People thought that a young father is treating his son to a theme park.

  
"You're celebrating your birthday with your momma? Where's your father?"

  
"I don't have a daddy." Aki casually said as if, it is a normal thing to say.

  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Michael muttered. He doesn't want to ask anymore about it. Whether his father is already in heaven or he just ran away, it's not his business.

  
"It's okay." Aki said. Michael smiled again because he is like talking to a grown-up man. "If it's not your birthday, why are you here? Disneyland is for kids."

  
Michael chuckled again. The little boy really loves to talk. 

  
"Disneyland is for all ages, Aki." He explained. "I'm with my sister, and her husband, and her son." He answered and scanned around the area again. Aside from searching the color of her clothes, he doesn't have any idea who he is looking for.

  
"Why are you with your sister? You're not a daddy?" Aki blurted his words like he is just asking for a candy.

  
"Aki..." Michael mumbled and laughed again. "You're really asking the real questions huh? What are you 30?" He let out his contagious high pitched giggles.

  
"I'm five." The boy answered. Clearly, the kid didn't get the joke. "How about you?"

  
"I'm 26." Michael answered casually.

  
"Momma is 26 too." Aki said and Michael just smiled at the information. "Daddies take their kids to video games or Disneyland. I thought that's why you are here."

  
Michael somehow understand Aki's concerns. Maybe, he is looking for a father figure so he answered, "I'm not yet married, Aki. I'm not a daddy too." He chuckled, answering Aki's question earlier.

  
"Momma is not married too. She is just my momma." Aki muttered and his eyes widened when he saw her mother who is just a few meters away. Riley saw him too and she let out a sigh of relief.

  
"Your momma has you. She has her little boy." Michael comforted. 

  
His smile never left his face. He found it amusing too that Aki loves to talk about his mother. 

  
"No sign of your momma yet?" He asked.

  
"She's in front of you." Aki whispered. 

  
His eyes twinkled at the sight of her grinning mother who is walking towards their way.

  
"In front of me? Where?" Michael questioned with a furrowed eyebrows. He stopped walking too to scan the area but the people around him keep on walking and walking.

  
"There you are, young boy." 

  
Michael heard Riley's cheerful voice. Her voice has a warning tone but it is still jolly and soft. For sure, she is not mad.

  
Michael looked at Riley who is now standing in front of him. Her eyes are on her son so she can't still acknowledge the handsome guy's presence. His mouth gaped at the sight of her. 

  
Aki is right. She is wearing a white crop top partnered with a denim jacket. She is also wearing a navy blue ripped jeans. Her long, light brown hair has wavy ends that suited her light caramel skin. Surely, she is very beautiful in Michael's eyes.

  
"Momma!" Aki screamed and he patted Michael's head gently so he can put him down on the ground. 

  
The little boy's pats bursted Michael's bubble and he carried Aki back on the ground. Aki jumped on her momma and gave her a big hug.

  
"I told you, don't run away from me." Riley said and brushed her nose to Aki's.

  
"I'm sorry." Aki pouted before he gave Riley a kiss on her cheek.

  
Michael pursed his lips to hide his smiles. He wandered his eyes around him too to give time to the mother and son reuniting moment.

  
"I have a friend." Aki shared and pointed at Michael. Michael looked at them again and a beautiful smile painted on his lips.

  
"Friend?" Riley repeated before she put Aki back on the ground to give the man a look. 

  
The moment her gazes struck his gentle presence, her heart skipped a beat. In her mind, he is the most attractive person she ever met. The pink tie suited him. She loves his short curly hair. Riley also noticed his beautiful eyes, soft features, and the caramel skin that complements to every single thing about him.

  
"Hi." Michael greeted. "I'm Michael." He said and offered his hand.

  
"Hi." Riley greeted too and almost stuttered at the two-letter word. "Riley." She answered and accepted Michael's hand. "I'm Riley."

  
Aki's smiles reached his ears when her momma accepted Michael's hand.

  
"Nice to meet you." He whispered.

  
"Nice to meet you too." Riley said without breaking the eye contact.

  
"He helped me, momma." Aki explained. "He let me ride on his shoulder just like big poppa did." 

  
"He did?" Riley asked. "Did you thank him?"

  
Aki smiled and shook his head.

  
"Thank you, Michael." He muttered.

  
"You're welcome, Aki." Michael mumbled while grinning from ear to ear. "He bumped into me." He explained to Riley. "He said, he's lost and he's looking for his momma."

  
"Oh." Riley said and switched her gazes to her son then back to Michael's beautiful eyes again. "Thank you so much for helping Aki. That was nice of you." She smiled.

  
"You're welcome." Michael smiled too. "There's a lot of people so..." He tiptoed. "Happy to help." He said, already lost for words.

  
"Thank you." Riley muttered her thanks again. "Aki loves to play around that's why I'm always putting a piece of paper with my details on it in his pockets." She explained. "In case of emergency."

  
Michael pursed his lips to hide his smiles again. He looked at Aki with an arched eyebrows and Aki just giggled at him.

  
"I'm sorry!" Aki grinned and laughed.  
Riley switched her gazes at the two laughing men again, confused.

  
"What am I missing?" She asked.

  
"Well..." Michael started and giggled again. Riley can't help but to smile too. His laughs are contagious. 

  
"I asked if he knew your contact number or something and he said," Michael explained before he switched his gazes to Aki to let him finish the sentence.

  
"No." Aki laughed. "I said no." He giggled and hugged Riley's leg.

  
"Aww..." Riley muttered and searched for the paper in Aki's pockets. "Why you didn't give him this, young boy?" She asked and tickled her son.

  
"Stop, momma!" Aki laughed and Michael can't help but to adore the scene. "I will give it to him but we already found you."

  
"It's okay, Riley." Michael said with a smile on his face.

  
"I'm sorry." Riley apologized. "We already took so much of your time. And thank you for helping him again."

  
Michael smiled at her before he nodded. He doesn't know what to say and he just let his eyes to do the talking. They shared a friendly gaze with a smile on their faces as the happy and magical songs continued to blast around them.

  
"Momma!" Aki interrupted. "Let's go to the parade!"

  
"Oh yes. The parade." Riley mumbled.

  
"Do you want to come with us, Michael?" Aki asked.

  
"Aki..." Riley said. "He's probably busy and maybe he is with his family too." She explained to Aki before she looked at Michael.

  
"I'm sorry again." Riley laughed. 

  
"It's okay." He muttered. "Actually, I'm on my way to the parade too."

  
"See momma? He's going to the parade too! Let's go!" Aki said and grabbed Riley's hand. 

  
Aki started to run but eventually, he stopped to grab Michael's hand too.

  
"Will you slow down a little, please?" Riley giggled.

  
"No, momma! We're gonna be late!" Aki answered and they marched against the crowded road until they reached the main road.

  
"Momma! I cannot see!" Aki said while jumping and shoving his way.

  
"Come here, fella." Michael muttered and grabbed Aki to give him a shoulder ride again.

  
"Michael, you don't need to d-"

  
"It's okay." Michael mouthed his words. "Let's go over there. The view is better there." He said and started walking again but Riley is too fascinated at the scene. 

  
If only Aki has a father beside him...

  
"Come on." Michael looked back at her and grabbed Riley's hand. It is not his intention but he just go with the flow. It's already happening anyway.

  
Riley got confused at first too but she knew that he meant no harm so she just followed him until they found the perfect spot. She even glanced at their connected hands that are slowly pulling away from one another.

  
"I can see everything up here!" Aki cheered and his smiles are priceless.

  
"See? I told you. It is better here." Michael answered then he switched his attention to Riley. "You okay?"

  
She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

  
Michael smiled too. "Stand over here." He instructed and guided Riley to stand beside him where there is a better view. 

  
Michael also chose the spot so he can protect her from disrespectful people who keep on shoving and shoving.

  
A few meters away, Janet can clearly see her brother who's holding a woman's hand. What fascinated her the most is the little kid on his shoulders. She noticed too that Riley and Michael seem to have matching colors for their outfits. 

  
They are both wearing white tops and navy blue pants. Janet can forgive the unmatching shoes because Riley is wearing sneakers while Michael will never let go of his loafers. 

  
Maybe, it is a some sort of a family thing because Aki is wearing the reversed colors. His blue t-shirt and his white shorts complemented with the outfit of the two grown-ups.

  
"Wow." Janet muttered to herself. 

  
The music from the parade is not bothering her. She is more interested to watch the reactions from her brother and possibly, his secret family. Janet will not deny it. The two look so good together. They are a perfect, happy family.

  
Their heads are banging with the beat as the parade comes to an end. Michael can't resist the happiness in his heart and the outpouring joy he received from Riley and Aki's company. 

  
Riley is humming the tune of a familiar Disney theme song and she even stole numerous snaps of Michael and Aki. Her heart jumped at the sight but she really can't hide the sadness over the fact that Aki is growing without his father.

  
"Smile!" She shouted as the loud music can easily drown her own voice. 

  
The boys faced at her direction and they both let out a very beautiful smile as their eyes are literally oozing out the happiness they truly feel.

  
"Look momma! Look Michael! It's Peter Pan!" Aki shouted and the excitement engulfed his happy soul when he saw his favorite character.

  
"He's my favorite!" Michael answered.

  
"He is my favorite too!" Aki said happily.

  
"That's great." Michael mumbled. "Look, say hello!"

  
"Peter!" The boys shouted together and they catched Peter Pan's attention.

  
"You see that momma? Peter Pan waved at me!" Aki beamed.

  
"Yes, honey!" Riley answered with a cheeky grin.

  
The music starts fading and the crowd is starting to thin down too. The new trio remained at their position, waiting for the happy music to end. 

  
"That was great!" Aki cheered before Michael put him down on his feet. "Thank you, momma." He said sweetly and gave Riley a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

  
"You're welcome, baby." Riley answered and gave Aki a kiss too.

  
Michael chewed his lips because this is exactly what he wants in the future. Bringing his kids and his wife to Disneyland is a big dream of his. As a lost boy from Neverland, he just wants to have his own family. 

  
A happy and loving family.

  
"Thank you, Michael." Aki looked at him and muttered his thanks.

  
"You're welcome, lost boy." Michael chuckled and nodded his head.

  
"Hey Mike." Michael heard a familiar voice behind him.

  
"Janet." He complied and faced her direction.

  
"When are you going to tell me about this?" Janet said. 

  
She is not mad. She's asking Michael in a nice and calm way.

  
"About what?" Michael mumbled with furrowed eyebrows.

  
"Why did you hide your family to me? To us?" She whisper-yelled.

  
"What famil-"

  
"Hi." Aki approached and greeted Janet.

  
"Hello..." Janet smiled. "What's your name?" She asked when she levelled their gazes.

  
"My name is Aki. How are you?" Aki answered politely.

  
"I'm fine." She chuckled. "I'm Janet by the way. Did you enjoy the parade?"

  
"I did." Aki cheered again. "Michael let me ride on his shoulders so I can tower everyone and watch the parade."

  
"That's great!" Janet cheered too.

  
Michael and Janet shared a glare that only the sibling connection can understand.

  
"This is my momma." Aki said and pointed at Riley.

  
"Hi." Riley muttered shyly.

  
"Hi!" Janet said with all smiles. "I'm Janet, Michael's sister." She offered her hand.

  
"I'm Riley. Nice to meet you." She smiled and shared a handshake with Janet.

  
"Riley? Riley Jackson?" Janet tried.

  
"Janet..." Michael warned but Janet ignored him with a smile.

  
"Shut up." Janet groaned nicely to her brother.

  
"No. It's Simmons. Riley Simmons." Riley smiled and blushed.

  
"Why are you not marrying this girl yet, Michael?" Janet glared at her brother, amused that Riley is not bearing his last name.

  
"Oh." Riley realized. "We're not... We're not together. We just met." She explained but in her mind, Riley noted his last name.

  
"Yes, Janet. We just met." Michael scoffed at his sister with a knowing look. "So stop being nosy. Where's your family anyway?" 

  
"Just around the corner." Janet said as she gave Michael a look implying that their conversation is not yet over. 

  
"So Riley..." She switched her attention to Riley that caused Michael to roll his eyes at her. "Any plans?"

  
"Yeah..." Riley nodded. "We have tickets for the fireworks display later."

  
"That's great!" Janet cheered. "We have tickets too!"

  
"Tickets? We have tickets?" Michael asked. He really has no idea about anything.

  
"Yes, big brother. We have tickets. So maybe, you can ask them to come with you." She winked. "Turtle..." She mumbled to Michael before she looked at Riley and Aki again. "Nice to meet you Riley and Aki. I hope I can see you later?"

  
"Uhm-" Riley stuttered but Michael rescued her.

  
"Okay that's enough, Janet." Michael pushed Janet away. "Bye."

  
"I hate you, Michael." Janet mumbled before walking away.

  
"Yeah I know." He shouted back. 

  
"So..." Michael smiled sheepishly when he switched his focus on Riley and Aki. "Sorry about Janet."

  
"That's okay. You two are adorable." Riley answered with a grin.

  
"Michael, come with us to the fireworks show." Aki asked Michael. "Please..." He added and connected his palms together.

  
"Well..." Michael hesitated and looked at Riley. Riley just shrugged and smiled. "It depends on your momma."

  
"Momma?" Aki turned his head to Riley.

  
"Of course he can come." Riley answered while biting her bottom lip, lowkey hoping that Michael will say yes. "If he wants, I mean."

  
"She said yes. You should say yes too, Michael."

  
"Okay..." Michael chuckled before switching his gazes from Riley to Aki. "It's a yes, then."

  
"Yes!" Aki cheered with a hand gesture that caused Michael and Riley to laugh too.

  
"That's great." Riley interrupted. "We still have a lot of time so who wants to eat?"

  
"Me! I'm starving!" Aki yelled and jumped repeatedly. "Let's go momma!" He grabbed Riley's hand and they headed towards the nearest food station.

  
"Slow down!" Riley said, laughing. 

  
Riley looked back at Michael and gestured to him to follow them. Michael nodded and he automatically smiled when he caught Riley's sweet and beautiful smile. 

  
With a handsome smile on his face, he followed closely behind Riley and Aki. He rested his hands in his pockets and felt something inside his right pocket. He grabbed the thing and found out that it is a piece of paper where Riley's name and contact number are written. 

  
Michael looked at Aki who is still running with his momma. What they didn't know, Aki secretly slid the paper on Michael's pocket earlier. 

  
All along, Aki is playing Cupid for the two. When Aki saw Michael earlier, he just knew that Michael needs to meet his momma.   
And Aki is not wrong about that.

  
Riley looked back again at Michael and he smiled sweetly at her. Her heart jumped just by looking at him and Michael felt the same way too. 

  
He followed them closely not until Aki's cupid mind worked again. While holding his momma's hand, he grabbed Michael's hand too. 

  
Unexpectedly, Aki connected Riley's and Michael's hands together before he run towards the nearest vacant table. Stunned and with blushed cheeks, Michael and Riley felt the electricity from their touching hands. There is a huge smile on Aki's lips while watching his favorite Disney love team from afar. 

  
In the soft spot of their hearts, Michael and Riley both agreed that Disneyland is indeed, the happiest place on earth and in this place, hopes and dreams do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> See yah on twitter! [shamone_giiiirl](https://mobile.twitter.com/shamone_giiiirl)
> 
> I'm in Wattpad too - dspectabilis


End file.
